Period of Adjustments
by Dragea
Summary: Dragea and her troupe are ambushed while on another mission, forcing them to flee using a special teleportation power. The result is being stuck at Stalag 13 for a good length of time, and having to get Hogan and his men to adjust to the new information.
1. Prologue: Interesting First Impressions

((A/N: Hey, guys~! ^w^ Maybe you know me, maybe you don't, but my author pen name is Dragea. Yes, that's my protagonist's name, but she's loosely based off of my personality and interests. So, I feel like she is a part of me and that if I have to give myself a name I wasn't born with for a username, might as well taken on her name. Anyway, my specialty is fantasy, but I adore Hogan's Heroes and wondered what would happen if I crossed this with a personal story of mine. Just know I have my little quirks. I expect I'll be horrible at particularly Newkirk, LeBeau, Klink, and Shultz, but they are necessary and I have to try. Another thing is I usually take a while to update, sometimes just altogether giving up on it. I swear to try my hardest not to on this one, though.

Now for the disclaimers...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogan's Heroes or CBS in any way, shape or form. Colonel Hogan, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau are NOT my characters and I will my absolute best not to alter them in anyway, as far as up to very end of season three. I have only really seen Seasons Two and Three, and a good part of Season 1. So bear with me here. For this reason, my fanfic will be set somewhere around Season two, which I have seen more of.))

**Prologue: Interesting First Impressions**

It was in the midst of the woods of Azakra, a fierce battle raged. It was started in an attempt to weaken, injure or kill an important Azakrian princess or any of those who were protecting her. The princess was very well-known and went by the name Dragea Draconis.

The ploy was working. It was difficult for the five of them to fight so many, but they refused to easily give up. Huge surges of light flashed from the three light-powered warriors, one of which was the princess herself. However, it only could be used so many times before they began to feel the drain in their power. Dragea soon collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Luckily, her main guard refused to leave her side and took on the brunt of the fighting.

Almost breathless, she gasped for air and took a few minutes to regain her strength. Her face was solemn as good a team as they were, they weren't going to last much longer than this. This, Dragea assumed, was the reason that she had brought the group's only non-light controller, who essentially had no offensive power on these power on his own.

"Anectora! Now!" Dragea called out, rather urgently, as she got to her feet rather quickly. The skittish, angsty teen boy with messy tan hair glanced at her in slight surprise, but gave a bit of a nod before taking a few sidesteps towards Dragea. With three of them holding off while Anectora prepared, they were able to keep the shadows from trying to stop them from leaving. Soon, the flashes stopped and the shadows closed in on the area where the four had been moments before.

Now, however, they had gotten themselves transported across time and space. They found themselves in a sort of cabin, cots lining the walls, some furniture, a stove, and only two doors and a couple of windows. One was to a room that one person was in, compared to the empty main room, and the other door led outside.

A chill was sent down Dragea's spine, particularly as she heard voices outside; this entire situation felt so familiar. She knew Anectora's power was a teleportation spell and worked by sending the person to a random "world" that was connected to Earth in the way that someone from Earth created it, writing a book, script or something. It had just so long since she'd even been to her old home that she hard time recalling it. In fact, it was only when one of the familiar, british-accented voices used the name Carter in slight annoyance that her eyes widened.

'Dear God... Si, we're at Stalag 13...' She said, incredulously, in a telepathic message. The man, whom she could now identify as a Colonel Robert Hogan, was still in his quarters and would definitely hear voices that didn't belong. It didn't matter, though; she could tell from her best friend's matched expression that she knew exactly what that meant. Then, to make Anectora snicker silently, they both grimaced at the exact same time. Then, with her amazing speed, dashed towards where both knew contained a hidden handgun near the door. Someone was coming towards the door, which Si and Dragea could tell was Newkirk, behind him Andrew and lastly LeBeau.

Dragea gulped nervously, standing straighter in an abrupt fashion, taking a seat on the table and crossing her arms shyly. This going to give interesting first impressions and she had no idea how long they would have to be required to stay while Anectora's power recharged. This was going to very fun, hint the sarcasm, but there wasn't much choice.


	2. Chapter 1: Instant Introductions

((A/N: My God, I love you guys! I was curious about this story's traffic and in three days, it already has 36 hits. I am plenty satisfied with that and I truly hope you are all enjoying this! I know I am, writing this. ^w^

Same disclaimer. I own absolutely NO characters, trademarks and whatnot of Hogan's Heroes or CBS. In fact, unless later stated otherwise, the OC's of this story are as follows: Dragea, Cawelfe, Anectora, Sigeron{Si}, Cafra, and Gerdrin.

I am also attempting to watch the show while typing this up, because it'll make it easier to pin down certain characters. Thank God for owning Season 2 and 3. My God, I love Bernard Fox.))

**Chapter 1: Instant Introductions**

As soon as Newkirk opened the door, Dragea dreaded the next couple of hours. Si was back at her side in seconds, lying the gun gently on the table. Dragea could see the guys giving it a distasteful glance from her peripheral vision. However, there was no longer time to explain anything.

She felt her heart beat slightly quicker as the Englishman stopped in his tracks upon noticing the group that wasn't supposed to be there, knowing immediately that something was amiss. He grabbed the closest weapon to him, the first one that came to mind as they had several hidden all over the barracks. This one happened to not be the one Si had moved. Dragea's mouth twitched up at the corners, as she heard Sigeron mentally curse herself for not grabbing both.

"Who the bloody Hell are you?" He spat out with hostility. The fact that he had asked rather loudly was enough to let the Colonel know something was wrong, making him rush out the door of his quarters and Dragea wince. Around the time Hogan was going to make his own inquiries, Newkirk spoke first to ask what really made them suspicious in the first place. "How the Hell'd you even get in here, anyway?"

Dragea knew Cawelfe was extremely annoyed by the tones Newkirk was using with her especially, on top of the rest of them, but she sent a warning glance to let him know it would be best to calm down. Besides, as much as he was irritated, he was starving for knowledge. Coming from a world where Heaven and Hell weren't taught, he had never heard it before and wanted desperately for someone to explain. But, that would have to wait; Dragea took a deep breath, getting to her feet slowly, holding a palm up towards Cawelfe so he wouldn't rush over to her. The shock of seeing sudden movement might cause Newkirk to accidentally shoot, which was bound to result in a whole heap of trouble for all of them.

"Newkirk, give her a chance to explain herself." Hogan said, simply, both suspicious and slightly awestruck by the situation. It wasn't to say he trusted them at all-it was dangerous to easily trust complete strangers in their line of work- but he liked to think himself a gentleman. Besides that, he was intrigued. There were two people with oddly colored hair, and the girl whose hair practically lit up the plain room with color seemed this group's leader. It was a rare thing for a woman in this day and age to lead anything.

Not only that, but he was pretty sure they were all taken by the two women there. The hair was so smoothed and thin. He'd very rarely seen a girl whose hair wasn't full, heavy and very thickened. It was more than likely why Carter and LeBeau were so speechless. Newkirk was just the most rash and protective of the group, with LeBeau as a close second. Hogan watched as she carefully and slowly made her way forward towards Newkirk, who took a hesitant step back. Like everyone else, this woman surprised them greatly, and that surprise was taking effect to soften his harshness a bit and caused him to back up as she approached. He almost didn't want to shoot, but if she pushed it without giving them something to go on, he might just have to.

"Call me Daria Dawson, and if I may say, I'm a friend. I understand that's hard for you people to accept, but it's the truth." She told him, continuing to go forward past the point where the Englishman couldn't back up any further, until finally she put herself up against the gun. She was nervous, yes, but she kept herself well. This wasn't the first time a gun was that close to her, and she expected it wouldn't be the last. Point was, she was a friend and only a person who was telling the truth could readily give themselves to the face of Death to prove it. The Colonel seemed to take her word for that, and gave a signal to put it away, only giving the explanation that, "The only people crazy enough to willingly get so close to a gun is someone telling the truth or suicidal."

As Newkirk did, she let out a deep sigh and turned around to see Cawelfe begin to relax. He hated when she did that, she knew, but Dragea knew the best way to go about this and he trusted her to go things the right way without getting herself shot. Sitting back where she was, she relaxed slightly now that they weren't all too suspicious of them anymore. There was still a little bit of distrust, but that was what had kept them alive. Dragea watch as Hogan ordered Carter to get Kinch, which he did immediately. That way they would all be there for her full explanation, which Dragea still didn't know how to tell them they were from not only an alternate plain of existence, but that plain of existence was a foreign planet to their home. Yeah, that sounded perfectly plausible, not. It didn't even take them long to get there, and Kinch gave the same confused and stunned look everyone else had given them.

Cawelfe sat down to Dragea's right and LeBeau to her left, still staring at her which actually made her fidget slightly. Carter sat on his cot, Newkirk next to him and Kinch leaned against the wall. Si also sat on the table between LeBeau and Dragea, knowing how Dragea was. Anectora sat in another chair by the table, and Hogan leaned against the wall near the door to his quarters. It wasn't a very big barracks and often kind of crowded, particularly now. Finally, Dragea knew it was about time to tell everyone the truth.


	3. Chapter 2: Extended Introductions

((A/N: Oh, my gosh! I am ecstatic by the fact people find my story interesting enough to read! Over 70 total hits now! I hope this excitement will be enough to keep me writing for you all. However, reviews would be very loved, no matter what you put in it!

Oh! And, a quick note, my characters all have 2 should explain any confusion on Dragea saying her name was Daria Dawson. At one point, it was, but I won't give any spoilers.

Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I still don't own Hogan's Heroes or CBS or Bing Crosby Productions is any way, shape or form! The characters found on the show were not created by me. If they were, I'd find them a whole lot easier to write for.))

**Chapter 2: Extended Introductions**

Dragea thought for a few minutes on what to say. It wouldn't be very easy to accept, but she thanked her lucky stars they could at least prove it. Another good thing, she knew Carter would accept it with gusto, and Hogan would probably accept it as best he could. His suddenly clearing his throat was cue for her to start speaking before they got suspicious again. She sighed, nodding.

"Well, we should probably get introductions out of the way, first. I'm, as most of you already heard, Daria Dawson." She started, calmly. She noticed Newkirk perk slightly as he realized her last name had English roots. Next, Sigeron continued, "My name's Sarah. Sarah Swift, and Daria is my best friend." Afterwards, Cawelfe decided he was next, though was highly reluctant to give his human name.

"I am Cameron Duvall, and my job is to make sure Daria stays alive." Cawelfe murmured formally, causing Dragea to blush and LeBeau to glare, even if Duvall was a French surname. This also confused Hogan because not only did he have not have an accent, he didn't give a rank. Did that mean all four were civilians? Strange. Dragea felt her stomach churn a bit, sensing strong tension between LeBeau and Cawelfe, who had returned the glare. She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Didn't she have far too much stress in her life with fighting Gerdrin and Cafra?

"U-um, well, m-my name is Andrew Storms." Anectora added, being the last of his group to introduce themselves. He hadn't even actually needed to use his human name before, so it had taken him a minute to remember it. Carter perked up at hearing the younger man's name.

"No joking? That's my name, too!" He exclaimed giddily, smiling brightly. Dragea had to smile at that, herself, having the feeling he would react that way. Anectora could only nod, uncertain of how he probably should have reacted to having the same name. Newkirk, however, seemed to not like the idea as much and even rolled his eyes to prove the point. "Just grand, Carter. If we were using first names, you wouldn't know whether I was calling you or Storms over there!" He uttered, sarcastically, lighting a cigarette. Granted, it was against rules to smoke in the barracks, but so were a lot of things they did. Not to mention, some part of him felt he was going to need it.

"So, do we get your names, too? Or, do we have to give you our entire background stories?" Si asked, in her rather smart-alecky tone of voice. The Colonel didn't seem too thrilled to being talked to that way, but why should he? Dragea nudged her best friend in warning, elbowing her, though really Si was Si. This sort of thing would be hard to prevent. Hogan narrowed his eyes in annoyance, straightening up a bit as he turned to the blond to answer her. "Well, considering it isn't exactly every day that civilians pop up out of nowhere in our barracks, I suppose you should _at least_ answer the question of how you got in here."

"Well, it isn't exactly easy to explain, Colonel. You may not even believe any of it." Dragea intercepted, warning them of the twist in logic that would give them the shock of their human lives. They'd probably never even look at anything the same way, ever again, once they were through telling them everything. Hogan still didn't seem to like this; his face even paled slightly at the possibility they could have wandered up through the tunnels. He, LeBeau, Newkirk, and Kinch seemed to have similar thoughts; quickly glancing at each other, only Carter seemed enthralled by what the newcomers had to say. Hogan frowned.

"Try me."

((A/N: Yeah. Sorry. This is kind of mean to give you guys a cliffhanger and drag this all out like this, but I couldn't resist. XD Read and enjoy!))


	4. Chapter 3: Logic is Nonexistent

((A/N: Hit count just practically doubled. To show my excitement and gratitude, I hope this chapter will suffice to satisfy your curiosities.

{Same} Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I still don't own Hogan's Heroes or CBS or Bing Crosby Productions is any way, shape or form! The characters found on the show were not created by me. If they were, I'd find them a whole lot easier to write for.))

**Chapter 3: Logic is Nonexistent**

"Fine, but you've been warned." Dragea murmured, waiting a second out of anticipation for things to turn badly. "We actually teleported here from a different planet." She practically coughed out, embarrassed and blushing. Their reactions didn't disappoint.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe that, do you?" Newkirk asked, eyes narrowed and he felt like his intelligence had been insulted. LeBeau just stared for a minute before he exclaimed, "Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Kinch added with the quip, "Not to mention impossible."

"I know exactly how it sounds. Why do you think I was attempting to delay telling you that? And, you all can believe whatever you want, but it won't make my story any less true." Dragea murmured, before being unable to suppress a smile at Carter. He taken it all in with his usual childlike enthusiasm, asking, "So, you guys are aliens? But, you're friendly, right?"

"Shut up, Carter." Newkirk muttered, through gritted teeth, dangerously close to losing his temper. Carter seemed surprised at this, despite the fact that he was constantly being put down by the other men for his frequent mistakes. "Well, I just thought-" Carter started to continue, before Newkirk glared at him in warning him to keep his thoughts to himself for once. "_Shut_ **up**, Carter!" He repeated.

Dragea, not liking Newkirk's current attitude, glared at him in place of Carter, who pretty much had the inability to be angry with someone. He had a perfectly valid question for the situation, but annoyed Newkirk only because he couldn't accept that she and her group came from a separate planet. Why should he be able to?

"Yes, we're friendly and peaceful, but we're no more alien to this place than you are to Germany. By definition, anyway." Dragea told him, reassuringly, smiling lightly. She turned to Hogan again as he spoke up. "It may not make your story untrue, but even if Carter believes you, and that doesn't take much, it doesn't mean your story isn't false, either. What I don't understand is: if your story isn't credible, that makes you insane; and people don't usually follow an insane person, even if it gets them in trouble."

"That would be because I'm sane and my story is credible." Dragea murmured. Si then stepped in with a thought. "Daria is a good leader, and as I'm sure any of your men would say for you, I would trust her with my life in the palm of her hands." She stated, solemnly and determined. Si felt her cheeks tinge with a slight pink as her eyes caught Newkirk's surprised glance. Dragea frowned. As much as she had the feeling she'd have to deal with LeBeau, Si would have similar problems with Newkirk. 'Yes, this whole trip will certainly be fun,' Dragea thought to herself, sarcastically, with a sigh. Si shook her head very slightly, remembering what she had been starting to say. "Anyway, I'm sure your men have thought you crazy at times, but they still follow you..."

"Yes, but it's a 'bizarre' sort of crazy, not an all-out 'asylum'-type crazy." The colonel retorted, beginning to tire quickly of Sarah's insubordination. Still, he had the feeling he'd have to deal. She was no worse than Newkirk was, right? He certainly hoped not. Besides, she just defensive of her best friend. Any true friend would be.

"Look, what if I could prove it to you that what I'm saying is the truth?" Dragea asked, showing no signs of a smirk or joke on her expression. Hogan looked surprised, taken aback by her question.

"You're going to try to prove that you come from another planet?" He asked, matching her serious expression, not believing in the slightest that she was capable of it. In all sense of logic, it shouldn't be possible.

"Yes, I am, Colonel. It's really not as hard as you might think. Our home, Azakra, is a planet that is home to us dragons. We are capable of disguising ourselves two or three ways: human, dragon, or sometimes, human with wings and claws and whatnot." She murmured, ignoring the looks from everyone, as well as rants of anger from a certain individual. "Cameron, do you mind?" She asked, looking only at him. He nodded, simply, before undergoing a change that left him in the shape of a winged wolf. He would have barked, but Dragea quickly hushed him. His tail wagged, happy to not be restricted to his human form, anymore. He looked around, waiting for some sort of positive reaction, but suddenly no one could speak.


	5. Chapter 4: Can't Fool a Psychic

((A/N: I am soooo, so sorry that this chapter has taken so longer. This one might have been in last night, too, but my thumb was very badly jammed on the hand I primarily use. So, sorry...

{Same} Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I still don't own Hogan's Heroes or CBS or Bing Crosby Productions is any way, shape or form! The characters found on the show were not created by me. If they were, I'd find them a whole lot easier to write for.))

**Chapter 4: Can't Fool a Psychic**

For a good, long minute, four of the five prison-mates sat in overwhelmingly shocked silence. Meanwhile, already excited Carter eagerly patted his kneecaps to beckon the wolf over, proceeding to scratch behind its ears. Dragea smiled again, particularly at how well Carter was taking this. "It's a dog! LeBeau, you love dogs!" He exclaimed, attempting to persuade the Frenchman over.

"That's not just a dog, Carter! That there is a wolf!" He retorted, eyes widening more as Carter began to scratch the wolf's ears, half expecting it to bite the rather naive Sergeant's arm off or something. "Sans parler, il ya une minute, il était un homme." He murmured, not really thinking any of the newcomers would know what he said.

"Well, actually a wolf is practically an overgrown dog, and Cameron is about as tamed in that form as any dog alive." Dragea told LeBeau, honestly, and with a strong tone of respect in her voice. If all went well, Dragea kind of hoped Cawelfe would gather enough courage to ask her out soon. Hearing what was said by LeBeau in his native tongue, Dragea's smile turned into a slightly nervous one. "Would it help if I asked Cameron to change back?"

Immediately after saying so, Cawelfe's ear flattened and he let loose a soft whimper. However, Hogan managed to regain his normal temperament, and nodded. "Yes, I think that would be best if he did." He admitted, gaze still sticking to the phenomenon that was a wolfdragon before him. He did have to admit, Dragea signaled and Cawelfe once more changed forms, that it must have been pretty amazing to be both human and dragon. Not to mention, this group must have other skills, abilities that he couldn't even imagine. They could come in handy on jobs, he was certain. Nodding, he made up his mind on what to ask next. Dragea smirked, figuring now was as good a time as any to reveal their other powers.

"Well, Sir, I can't really say for certain how long we'll be here for, once we figure out where to go from here. I know how to get a rough estimate, though if you needed our help on anything, we'd certainly be glad to lend our services while we are here." She said, smiling, before Si whacked the back of Dragea's head while rolling her eyes.

"Drag, you know it's to do that to people!" Sigeron murmured, though a small smile threatened the seriousness of her scolding.

"Did I miss whatever the colonel said?" Newkirk asked, seriously confused, though no more so than Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau. LeBeau confirmed it. "He didn't even say anything." He said, frowning, eyebrows furrowed. Hogan's eyebrows were furrowed, as well, though had straightened up out of shock of hearing his thoughts answered directly. Softly and sort of incredulously, yet irritated all the same, he ignored what Si had called Daria and answered with, "You're right, I didn't say anything... _Out loud. _Daria, do you often intrude on people's private thoughts?"

"Well, Si, they have a right to know that I have the tendency to do this sort of thing. You know, it's practically the only way to convince humans I'm a legit psychic." She murmured, though flushed deeply at being talked to like that. Cawelfe began to growl at the accusations he knew she would take rather harshly. She continued to blush at his defense of her treatment, but waved his growl off, cutting it short as Hogan raised an eyebrow at this. Dragea turned to him, obviously a little hurt by his question, shown through her narrowed eyes and frown.

"Actually, I try not to, colonel; I feel it's an invasion of privacy. Sometimes, though, this 'gift' tends to work or decides to be quiet on its own. Twenty years of practice, the last seven or so extensively trained, you'd think I would have better control over it. I don't." She explained, sighing, but shaking it off slightly.

"You look a little older than 20." He muttered, still a little put off by his mind having been read. It made him feel unnerved about what else she might have read from it. "What else do you know that you probably shouldn't?" He asked, thinking to himself for a moment. Then, it occurred to him what she'd said. "Could you control it enough to _purposefully _read someone's?"

"I am, but it takes time for ESP to develop, just like anything else. Five years, for mine." She explained, at first blinking in confusion, but soon understanding what was meant. She blushed fiercely at his asking that next question. "All of it: Your tunnels, your sabotage operations, the whole ensemble; but not because of reading it from your mind. If it's alright, though, I need to keep that much of my knowledge to myself. As to answer your question, I could, but it's draining. Not to mention, using it too much can make me sick to a point." She murmured, truthfully, once more causing most of the group to become nervous and suspicious. After all, who was to keep their secrets from being told from someone who could actually prove it to someone else?

"Understood, on both accounts. Although, it's a little unsettling to hear you didn't read it out from any of us and still know our set-up. You can't even tell us _how _you know?" Hogan inquired, receiving a thorough shake of her head in response, her rainbow hair swaying with the movement. He sighed, though curiously pushed aside a thought to ask why her hair was that colorful. Reluctantly, not really wanting to drop the subject, he had to agree. "I suppose that's fair. Being psychic must entail a good deal of responsibility, I expect. Anyway, you said you could get an estimate of how long you'll approximately be here for?"

"Ah, yes! Andrew?" She asked, turning slightly to look at him, while Carter perked up eagerly, wishing to help.

"Yes?" He asked, causing Dragea to give him a small smile.

"Oh! No, my Andrew, not you. Thank you, anyway, though!" She smiled, though it turned into a frown as Newkirk spoke to Carter, softly, in side conversation.

"See? Now, didn't I tell you that would happen?" He chided. Carter looked a little on the unhappy side, but otherwise didn't react much to it. He was still kind of nervous about speaking, after being so harshly told to shut up. Anectora's eyes widened in slight surprise, instantly making eye contact with Dragea. "Y-yes, Pri-" He started to ask, before Dragea cut him off by glaring at him quickly.

"What's your E.T.D.?" She asked him, careful not to let the anxious teenager of seventeen to use her royal title. Granted, she was finally growing accustomed to hearing the title being directed at her; to formalities, as well. However, she really wasn't too thrilled over it, even now, and she certainly didn't want to find out how they would all react to the discovery. Newkirk was who particularly made her a little nervous, since Britain was a monarchy.

Anectora nodded again, beginning to concentrate. He had been quite physically weakened by the use of his own complex ability. From this, he could tell about how long it would be, before he would be allowed to use the counterability to send them all back. Then, suddenly, he blinked in confusion. "That's weird... Feels like a week."

"A week? I thought..." Dragea murmured, mostly to herself, letting the silence drown out her words before they were spoken. Her mind raced to think of any and all possibilities to why it was so long a time frame. She had a bad feeling, though, and she was certain she knew the exact problem. "Cawelfe, I think **they're** here."


	6. Chapter 6: Will edit chapter name

((A/N: I hope people like this chapter. It's quite possibly my favorite Chapter to write up, despite how gruesome Cafra can be. Also, I keep forgetting to mention Dragea and Cawelfe's swords, and Si's belt of daggers. Sorry, pretend the group saw them when first stepping into the barracks. It's difficult writing for so many people at once.

{Same} Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I still don't own Hogan's Heroes or CBS or Bing Crosby Productions is any way, shape or form! The characters found on the show were not created by me. If they were, I'd find them a whole lot easier to write for.

{New} Disclaimer: I have added an OC to this Chapter, another dragon, but at the moment he is nameless.

Also, I'd like to thank my friend, Trillie, for teaching me the word 'Irate.'))

**Chapter 5: Destructive Force that is Fire**

If anyone in the world had ever had been angry and has ever done damage in blinding rage, it was nothing, compared to certain pyromaniacs of the world. Some were fictional; some were real. Cafra was real, most devastatingly real. And, he was most certainly irate!

These pathetic bags of flesh were daring to threaten him with pathetic-looking guns, and they were expecting to live afterwards? His eyes had been closed for a minute. One had to be in control of fire to properly utilize the element; idiots or novices that weren't got themselves burnt or killed. He would digress, sometimes they got others burnt or killed, but that was entirely the point.

"Talk, or we will be forced to shoot!" said a German Gestapo officer in a thick accent, as the temperature around them rose to triple digit numbers in a matter of minutes. It caused them to instantly suffocate, burn up and melt with their guns, both turning quickly to ashes. Not feeling satisfied by this, he caused the forest to go up in conflagration. The building went up of Cafra's will, too, in irritation at the men that had come out from it. A black-haired, dark-skinned man quickly stepped out of the foliage as it began to flare up and disintegrate.

"I rather enjoy your methods for dealing with fools, Cafra. What I don't enjoy is being scorched to a cinder. Watch what you light aflame, would you?" the man growled, as people in the building finally began to notice too late that they were doomed. They started scrambling towards the door, but Cafra prevented their escape by creating a wall of fire around the building's perimeter via raising his hand and simply willing the fire to burn. Not looking at him, out of respect and let no one but them get out of this alive.

"I am sorry, my lord. I will remember to watch myself." He murmured in agreement, managing to calm down a little and let the fires weaken. All of a sudden, a few more guys in the same uniforms came over to the building on some sort of mecha being. In his now lucid mind, an idea slowly formed as they came over and began their quest for information on what was going on. However, there were only three of the uniformed men. Child's play for either him, or Gerdrin, his leader; plus, they had one other guy with them, who had been hiding leisurely.

Gerdrin quickly overtook his guy, without even so much as getting shot, though it was most certainly attempted. The last, besides the one who obviously was in charge, was taken aback by a brown-haired male of the age of 17. The male had come from behind the Gestapo man, claws placed carefully at the neckline to mirror Gerdrin's current position. The leader of this group seemed to lose color in his face, realizing that approaching them might not have been the best move of his life, particularly when Cafra formed a fire around his hand. He did so purely to enrapture himself with the sounds of his rapidly beating heartbeat. Cafra was pretty sure he heard it literally skip a beat, and that brought on his usually twisted smirk. "And who might you be, exactly?" He asked. The man was paralyzed with fear, though he was the only one not actually being threatened, just implied.

"G-Gestapo does not answer questions; they only ask them." He managed to get out, but for the life of him couldn't think what questions he had meant to ask. All he knew was that these fires were unnatural and two of these men were armed. Somehow, he was certain that the red-tipped, black-haired man in front of him was the cause of all the destruction.

Cafra didn't like his answer. He was ignorant to who this Gestapo group was, but they seemed influential, to be so extremely arrogant. He let the fire on his hand grow out of bemusement, walking forward. "I asked you who you were, and I assure you I won't ask a third time."

"Gestapo Major Wolfgang Hochstetter." He hastily uttered, knowing somehow that Cafra meant his words, and delaying even a second could result in himself going up in flame and smoke. Cafra could easily see the appraisal in his leader's gaze, and it felt great, considering the fact that he wasn't easily pleased.

"well, Major Hochstetter. We don't know exactly how long we'll be around here for. We'll need high positions in the general populace, currency of some sort, and a way to find some people we are looking for. Think you can handle our requirements?" Cafra asked, though it was far from a question. Something in the major seemed to click and his heartbeat slowed. Although, he kind of wished it hadn't, it meant the guy had something.

"I think that could just be arranged."


End file.
